closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanna-Barbera/Other
H-B Enterprises 1957–1958 Hb1957.jpg HannaBarberalogo1957longboxes.jpeg|Sometimes, it used longer boxes to fit the name Hanna-Barbera. The first logo of Hanna-Barbera. 1958–1960 HB1958.jpg tSSAOyyXSTGUt8_Qhw7AhQ155131.jpg|Smaller version The boxes changed in 1958. This was just a later version of the 1957 logo. Hanna-Barbera Productions 1959–1961 1961 1961–1966 1966–1967 1967–1968 In 1967, since Taft owned Hanna-Barbera, a byline was added and the color changed. Taft no longer owns Hanna-Barbera. Turner Entertainment is the current owner of Hanna-Barbera. 1968–1974 In 1968, the 1966 and 1967 motion designs was dropped and replaced. The logo, nicknamed "Zooming HB", would appear by it zooming in. Hb68 0001.jpg Hanna-Barbera Productions (1968) (Taft) 1.png Hanna-Barbera Productions (1968) 1.png|Bylineless version Hanna-Barbera Productions (1968) 2.png Hanna-Barbera 1971.jpg|1971 version Hanna Barbera Poductions 1968 Scooby Doo.png|A recreation found on the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies from 2002-2009. 1969–1971 Hb69 0001.jpg Hanna-Barbera 1969 a.jpg|Bylineless version 1974–1979 1974–1978 1977–1979 Hanna-Barbera 1977.jpg Hb77_0001.jpg|1978 variation with Taft byline. GW245H149.jpeg|Rare rainbow logo variation GW199H149.jpeg|Extremely rare title card for Globo's HB '77 (1977). Animated by Dolphin Productions. 1979–1986, 1988–1992 1979–1981 1981–1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions (1981).png Hb1982a.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) 1982–1983 1983–1986 Hanna Barbera 1983.png 0c730dddeedde355464494950e81ca5b.jpg A Hanna-Barbera Production.jpg|''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (1986) B7iFlSxhBVfZitmzdiOUYA14213.jpg|A very very rare logo that had placed the HB on the swirling star. The "Hanna Barbera Productions" wording and the byline was dropped. This logo was very hard to find and neither anyone else can find it. GW169H127 (4)-10.jpeg 1988–1992 hb1988.JPG|Bylineless version HB Alternative Logo.jpg|''A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1989) 1990 HB1989.JPG|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) 1986–1992, 1998–2002 1986–1988 Hb86 0001.jpg Hanna-Barbera 1986 Bylineless.png|Bylineless shifted up version 1988–1992 vlcsnap-2019-02-14-14h04m03s095.png Hannabarbera1988copyright2.png 1991–1992 1998–2001 2001–2002 1990–1991 GW233H175-6.jpeg Hanna-Barbera, Inc. Turner Entertainment would buy out Hanna-Barbera Productions sometime in 1991. 1991–1992 NIUTi6CLnJsxDBeeE7odVA38007.png|''Capitol Critters'' (1991) bandicam 2019-03-01 15-26-32-486.png|''Capitol Critters'' (1991) (version #2) Hannabarberafishpolice1992.png|''Fish Police'' (1992) H-B Production Co. 1992–1993 During this brief time period, Hanna-Barbera Productions adapted the name H-B Production Co. Hb1992-flintstones.JPG|''I Yabba-Dabba-Do!'' (1993) hb1992-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1992) Hannabarberahbproductionco1992.png|''Monster in My Pocket'' (1992) Hb-turner1992.jpg|''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1992) 1993–1996 IrviVVe2Q-cdHFOmJ1n-Dw25578.jpg|Muttley from Wacky Races and Dastardly & Muttley Hb1994jonnyquest.jpg|Jonny Quest Hanna-Barbera Cartoons 1993–1995 Following the previous season, the company revised its original name as Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Following Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera in 1991, sometimes these closing variants of these logos appear with the then-current Turner Entertainment Co. logo. Hb1993 yogibear.jpg|''Yogi and Friends'' (1993) vlcsnap-2019-02-12-01h20m37s882.png|''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) Hb1993 christmas.JPG|''The Town That Santa Forgot'' (1993) UANAuaaFS3-R27SvWrCrew16690.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) vlcsnap-2019-01-05-03h40m31s226.png|''The Flintstones: Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby'' (1993) b803ad34c72da40502ec4e4e95a00337.png Hb93-jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1993) Hannabarbera1993jonnyquest.png|''Jonny's Golden Quest'' (1993) Hb1993-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1993) vlcsnap-2019-02-12-01h18m00s237.png|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) vlcsnap-2019-02-12-01h18m57s520.png|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) Hb-swatkatslogo.JPG|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) HB 2.png|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) Dogsinbox.png|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) Hb93-droopy.jpg|''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993) vlcsnap-2019-01-02-22h33m03s285.png|''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) Hanna Barbera (1994) Yogi Bear.png 1994–1997 Hanna-Barbera_1994_Fred.png|Comedy "Fred Flintstone" GW180H135-1.jpeg|Still/not "in association with" less variants Hanna-Barbera 1994_b.jpg|Action "Jonny Quest" Vlcsnap-2016-04-22-13h47m52s132.png|Bylineless version This is used in all of the new modern broadcasts of the old Hanna Barbera cartoons from the 1960s. 1995–2002 1995–1997 35ORCs5VGDNLLuwqgbPwOg86717.jpg|From Cow and Chicken and The Flintstones GW169H127-4.jpeg|From Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Flintstones 67ecdfda291b547ef8ea52fee6863c5e.png GW169H127-5.jpeg|From The Opening Credits Of The What-a-Cartoon! Show 1997–2001 Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Johnny Bravo).png|''Johnny Bravo'' (Season 1) Hanna-Barbera (1999) (Johnny Bravo).png|''Johnny Bravo'' Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Cow and Chicken).png|''Cow and Chicken'' GW169H127-1.jpeg|''Cow and Chicken'' hb97-cow+chicken.jpg|''Cow and Chicken'' Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Cow and Chicken) 4.png|''Cow and Chicken'' Hanna-Barbera (1997) (Dexter's Laboratory).png|''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Season 2; Seasons 1 and 3-4 featured the Cartoon Network Studios logo of the time instead) Hanna-Barbera (1998) (Scooby-Doo).png|''Scooby-Doo'' hb97-robotjones.jpg|''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (Pilot Episode Only) hb97-foepaws.jpg|''Foe Paws'' hb97-kingcrab.jpg|''King Crab'' hb97-thrillseekers.jpg|''Thrillseekers'' hb97-unclegus.jpg|''Uncle Gus'' hb97-kenny+chimp.jpg|''Kenny and the Chimp'' Billy_and_Mandy_Pilot_HB_logo.PNG|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (Pilot Episode Only) Hanna-Barbera (1999) (I Am Weasel).png|''I Am Weasel'' GW169H127-3.jpeg|''Cave Kids'' fitwWj9DmTu7WAK4U2Iihw118468.png|''Tom & Jerry short The Mansion Cat 2001–2002 Hanna-Barbera (2001) (Scooby-Doo).png|''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' 2017–present In-credit version 1961–1966 hb1961_topcat.JPG|''Top Cat'' (1961) Hannabarberatopcat1961bw.png|''Top Cat'' (1961) hb60s-jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1962) BIRTHDAY PARTY CREDITS (9).png|''Yogi Bear's Birthday Party'' (1962) AZZNRRgEgoNFJpIbNLP32w182961.jpg|''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' (1965, American International Television) 1973–1977 hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) 4053219365_c4461c2dbc_o.png|''The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show'' (1975) hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) hb-jabberjaw.jpg|''Jabberjaw'' (1976) hb-davycrocket.jpg|''Davy Crockett on the Mississippi'' (1976) Hb-shirttales82.JPG.jpg|''Shirt Tales'' (1982) Hb-garycoleman.JPG.jpg|''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) 1977–1988 hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) HannaBarbera Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels 1977.png|''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977) Hb-laffalympics.JPG.jpg|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) Hb-superfriends77.JPG.jpg|''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) 6028195c29d91f33a28f58d3d87f86a0.png|''The Skatebirds'' (1977) 6bff30d1bd9b02c4e141fb4e8916b53a.png|''C.B. Bears'' (1977) hb-flintstones78.jpg|''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1978) hb-superfriends78.jpg|''The Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) 15453766350_1411909734_o.png|''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' (1978-1979) hb-galaxygoofups.jpg|''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978) Hb-yogisspacerace.JPG.jpg|''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) hb-popeye1978.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) 15039363675_af8eb92721_o.png|''Godzilla'' (1978-1979, opening) vlcsnap-2019-02-19-04h20m20s849.png|''Godzilla'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978a.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) Hb-popeyevalentine.JPG.jpg|''The Popeye Valentine Special'' (1979) Hb-flintstones windupwilma.JPG.jpg|''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' (1979) hb-casper.jpg|''Casper and the Angels'' (1979) Hb-superglobetrotters.JPG.jpg|''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) Hb-scooby79.JPG.jpg|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-superfriends79.jpg|''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) hb-popeye1979.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1979) 20019040364_f3c4776ba1_o.png|''The New Schmoo'' (1979) hb-godzilla1979.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1979) lp9rmKHnNfDghFG_SNc4Gg56014.jpg|''Amigo and Friends'' (1979) vlcsnap-2019-01-21-00h55m56s507.png|''Casper's Halloween Special'' (1979) 2948162450_af9a07f537_z.jpg|''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' (1979) hb-scooby80.jpg|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1980) Hb-yogisfirstchristmas.JPG.jpg|''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) hb-flintstones80.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980) Hb-popeye1980.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1980) hb-superfriends80.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1980) hb-richierich80.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1980) hb-happydays.jpg|''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980, Paramount Television) hb-drakpack.jpg|''The Drak Pack'' (1980) hb-flintstones1980s.JPG|''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) Hb 1981-scooby.jpg|''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' (1981) hb-superfriends81.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1981) 15163082452_8a60f204a1_o.png|''The Trollkins'' (1981) hb-popeye1981.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1981) Hb-spacestars.JPG.jpg|''Space Stars'' (1981) 5848054fa2c2c6882b53a5c674614cb3.png|''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1981, Paramount Television) hb-kwicky.jpg|''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) Jokebook end 6.jpg|''Jokebook'' (1982) Hb-superfriends83.png|''The Super Friends Show'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-laverneandshirley.jpg|''The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982, Paramount Television) hb-richierich82.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1982) hb-littlerascals.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1982) Hanna Barbera Productions (1982)_snapshot_00.00_2018.03.270.16.png|''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' (1982) hb-scooby83.jpg|''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) vlcsnap-2019-02-11-16h42m24s831.png|''Pac-Man'' (1983) hb-dukes.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1983, Warner Bros. Television) hb-shirttales83.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1983) hb-monchichis.jpg|''The Monchichis'' (1983) hb-biskitts.jpg|''The Biskitts'' (1983) hb-scooby84.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) hb-scooby84a.jpg|''Scary Scooby Funnies'' (1984) hb-superfriends84.JPG|''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, Warner Bros. Television) hb-yogistreasurehunt85.jpg|''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) Hanna_Barbera_13_Ghosts_Of_Scooby-Doo.png|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) Hb-superpowers.JPG.jpg|''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) hb-poundpuppies85.jpg|''The Pound Puppies'' (1985) hb-pawpaws.jpg|''Paw Paws'' (1985) hb-galtar.jpg|''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) 9clkM_TAY75wQW7PcayVZA19264.jpg|''Challenge of the Go-Bots'' (1985) hb-flintstonekids.jpg|''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) hb-jonnyquest1986.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1986) Hb-poundpuppies86.JPG.jpg|''Pound Puppies'' (1986) 172691abedc8ddd9827862f69861612b.png|''Wildfire'' (1986) 1988–1992 hb-smurfs88.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1988) hb-smurfs89.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1989) HannaBarberaTurner.jpeg|Special logo from Tom & Jerry Kids Hanna-Barbera The Jetsons Movie 1990.jpg|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) In-credit texts 1958-1990 WE'LL SAVE A RINGSIDE SEAT (14).png|''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958) s-kwr_yX2RDlA7MP1Bha_w29651.jpg|''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1959) QUICK DRAW END.png|''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' (1959) TQDEi-TJcyI_KSdx9TCpFA85362.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1960) 9edc0e47-1985-48b9-aea5-5d601e4deec1.jpg|''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961) otJSk0jO8NfEZ85ldfTVBg184631.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962) Hb-flintstones62.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962) Bandicam 2019-04-14 18-01-50-593.jpg|''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' (1964) xnKBrIE6FB-wiUb7yzNskQ249087.png|''The Peter Potamus Show'' (1964) Fg2ZFG58_l-sREfP1Eh2kA26591.jpg|''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1965, Colored) mU0Kt86xyg3oavIrls0Y3Q24938.jpg|''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (1965) Egl5Fd3SNbJPcwOB3ZwwPg22690.jpg|''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' (1966) xvngdsgdhadgh.jpg|''Laurel and Hardy'' (1966) PTp083SyMC_sznI-O_W5Dg21351.jpg|''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (1966) sbQ-JytknNcKsmIWclp_og58413.jpg|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) AOSHvV3m2xPuQsBQ6pjSLw250894.jpg|''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1967) A2YTQCj6KwZqfys0QevWag179699.jpg|''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' (1967) Ajg6G5idHJ6lACG8cHTHUA169598.jpg|''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' (1967, Opening) jc7D8_1y3zaKb2DhHcSDCQ143399.jpg|''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' (1967, Closing) n1ksvMT6Tiw_UN5pI5rmew30956.jpg|''The Herculoids'' (1967) aGA50EeELxZYpuT69tGuBw134237.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) -_Um9p7ZvPGo-TOIKcBxLA22533.jpg|''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968) rs7d83W8hEJbXc9RZRReuQ162549.jpg|''The New Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1968) CY6y__Znczpzx9Oj7ctF2Q124191.jpg|''Wacky Races'' (1968) gKIOptiS84clfrIoTcRcGQ19761.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969) Scooby-Doo-Where-Are-You-Decoy-for-a-Dognapper-1-05-scooby-doo-17198313-1067-800.jpg|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (1969) COBHHmHJtvmMex7VFr_uoA48768.jpg|''The Cattanoogga Cats'' (1969) nsJvUG-7w20h9jEpljkVlQ204787.jpg|''The New Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1969) mbY2V18LzuSJ2oIBJf568A22945.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) xY_smedAy2baGJgSh_2RYg13777.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) JQOKqw1OfEwgCHX8ry6ZjA18831.jpg|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (1970) zVyCw2xjm9R5czoBQ-mDlw125088.jpg|''The Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970) 20683309292_22d4ca8c01_o.png|''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) Z_VbOiKT9oqrKRDF7v1xPA144863.jpg|''The Funky Phantom'' (1971) WV5ZooWq2rOvqlsi2TlJkQ92786.jpg|''The Hair Bear Bunch'' (1971) ppTAzDuPCE3Pa9mVTVRjgA20180.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971) Y3S4M7dH6Ap9_Ar59ffwMw26568.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) ZRGNLZCw9epPaIAL_d9o0w178983.jpg|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972, A) HH9An2V44vobhCeyUZH3Bg23552.jpg|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972, B) rQdjTPZnTLU-4qDk09ri1w16045.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) 6SN4Kut1x4_XSx9FmcR0kQ101347.jpg|''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) vYdZs4HiH_bgvEoNChh0_w21112.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) zpO_BMCmcEwlJwaIWUHdmg46800.jpg|''The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't'' (1972) -LW_1mLSs3kw6bG10F-jFg19910.jpg|''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972) 1fVI-ITl9wEH9WzzzkdpBg161304.jpg|''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) 20641284038_481157c974_b.jpg|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1973) Bq-SqtLjwM6XiOv5SNDtfA126464.jpg|''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) g6z7_m4dVrTV8RblJq7ezw153176.jpg|''Inch High Private Eye'' (1973) FszW7lD6OEej9_xs0S2waA131440.jpg|''Jeannie'' (1973) 469d9ea93b3cb1637b3ade708a465886.png|''Lost in Space'' (1973) NnbdypaOVnVzDoh9RmTgow35809.jpg|''Speed Buggy'' (1973) ZVCo1ERyBwh6XTRSkSHELQ158364.jpg|''Super Friends'' (1973, A) qHDrapdPrPRcEE6GrEDvZQ173044.jpg|''Super Friends'' (1973, B) Rwl17VB2Fo33iiYTu2gNFg23707.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1973) uSSrnXYE5Gtwtie_kI4DXQ152304.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1973) 5FtC8tfM97VbMlNlA2fVKQ28319.jpg|''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) mdJTzqg8S-w-A-5EE8V0Uw156876.jpg|''Devlin'' (1974) ZnBUg0xNAwoRqEA0QLJYsA25037.jpg|''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) -1PC-UTRodnGIej8ngOP6Q46551.jpg|''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974) 3K3OnaNNDy6CYoTIqEq0aA158721.jpg|''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974) kH-rmfOza67bwnpLYeetsA9216.jpg|''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) Hb-thesearethedays.jpg|''These Are the Days'' (1974) u7-VdSvwPFLrfxUtBmkS6w142148.jpg|''Clue Club'' (1976) WWgcEGOp96lXq6UIU7x-6w36298.jpg|''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1976) XXhuvXxn_Bgl0LU3ov3CrA20717.jpg|''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1976) pePkGT3ED6TuXKBgDWyHzA147124.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1976) Gna2XDmdftNQhcBjFqqzIQ163724.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1981) yVoyTl3MK3ejVS2qN2Ocwg31678.jpg|''Mork and Mindy'' (1982) p41FpG2Rvs0w3EFRxtkfFg18205.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1982) YlfedjuMPOIEAg8tc1bhpQ21151.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1982) oxcpENIa3QVdgHA9q-cMyw26422.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' (1982) B7z3nhO4kgPEQy4j6pWh0w149308.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1982) 6DhY2EqNijxi9rOjI4GWGQ25355.jpg|''The Smurfs Springtime Special'' (1982) uffbFgUlOE7yjSYXNSq2MQ69500.jpg|''My Smurfy Valentine'' (1983) Cq9jBvtRKObQOXDh5Z1ULg150820.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1983) -obSSQa4BwJDxyGfjMACcg174678.jpg|''Lucky Luke'' (1984, A) dPdSzHo35aadCQtw8hc44A173186.jpg|''Lucky Luke'' (1984, B) k8BzRVL5EUs8d7KPwfpXcw21142.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1984) 2981s07ZC15R6nZAABNzKA158893.jpg|''The Snorks'' (1984) XqeqI-H2ELgsCvKQ9p5tLw18537.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1985) yK5Xg9QIh6E7DWHh7mTEJA35333.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1985/1986, French) JgQIqEO7-tRYQHPQOZFDeg112642.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1985) vgurSqmzZci2esJhojRCuA122702.jpg|''The Snorks'' (1985) LU4HmHpxPLJCt9QE-5q8Iw26655.jpg|''Foofur'' (1986) 5mjqqoaEh0ygz3CWwWS9Pg155649.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1986) qyvB3u_UtHja9uy2C7RbAw156648.jpg|''Foofur'' (1987-1988) D9HqHREXTsmt818FODvT8A44268.jpg|''Popeye and Son'' (1987) zeO7ZJJgJSJPDyxsu7zlow144121.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1987) kYReWmf9xbuogkDqBIbS3A167545.jpg|''The Snorks'' (1987) po5slvuMXOoYRmCz80OIhQ32638.jpg|''Hägar the Horrible'' (1989) J5DqDK5zCzzR1K3osbvtVw233187.jpg|''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Special logos